<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Itinakda by Lyre27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547126">Itinakda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27'>Lyre27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gameboys (Web Series 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Bullying, Drinking &amp; Talking, Drinking to Cope, Family, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Politics, Sexuality Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa mundong may taong inilaan para sa iyo ngunit maaaring tumibok ang puso mo para sa ibang tao, sino ang pipiliin mo?</p><p>❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊</p><p>Kung saan mahal ni Cairo si Gavreel na soulmate niya ngunit puno siya ng pagdududa.</p><p>#CaiReelWeek2020 Day 6: Soulmate AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavreel Alarcon &amp; Pearl Gatdula &amp; Cairo Lazaro, Gavreel Alarcon &amp; Terrence Carreon, Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CaiReel Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Itinakda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608185">Itinakda [English Version]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27">Lyre27</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> First Person POV (Cairo) </em>
</p><p>Ang sabi nila, ibang saya ang iyong mararamdaman kapag nahanap mo na ang taong itinakda para sa iyo. Naaalala ko noong bata ako, nahuhuli ko ang aking sariling pinagmamasdan ang aking mga magulang. Ang mga palihim nilang pagsulyap sa isa’t isa at mga nakaw na halik na hindi ko sinasadyang masaksihan ang dahilan kung bakit ako’y nasasabik mahanap ang taong para sa akin.</p><p>Nasa middle school ako nang aking napagtanto na imbes na babae ay nahuhumaling ako sa mga lalaki. Hindi ko mapigilan ang makaramdam ng takot. Ano ang sasabihin ng aking mga magulang? Paano kung babae ang soulmate ko? Makakaya ko ba siyang mahalin? At kung lalaki siya ay kaya ko bang tanggapin kung magpahiwatig siya ng pagmamahal? Hindi ko alam.</p><p>Gumuho ang aking mundo ng ako’y mag-high school. Ipinagkalat ng aking kaibigan na may gusto ako sa mga lalaki. Araw-araw kong tiniis ang pangugutya sa akin ng aking mga kaklase, ang pag-iwas nilang tila may nakakahawa akong sakit. Unti-unti kong itinago ang aking sarili. Unti-unting isinarado ang pintuan ng aking puso. </p><p>Akala ko ay wala ng mas sasakit pa sa pag-iwan ng mga taong dati ay tinatawag kong kaibigan, ngunit walang makakatalo sa sakit na dulot ng biglaang pagkamatay ng aking ama. Nasaksihan ko kung paano nasawak ang puso ng aking ina. Ang dating masiglang galaw ay tila awtomatikong paggalaw ng isang robot ngayon. Walang sigla at puno ng katahimikan ang dating lugar kung saan ako nakakahanap ng kapayapaan. Siguro ay ito ang nararapat sa akin. Wala akong karapatang sumaya.</p><p>Pagpasok ko sa kolehiyo ay mas lalo akong naniwala na wala talagang soulmate. Ang mga katha-kathang katulad ng nasa “The Symposium” ni Plato kung saan ang orihinal na tao ay ginawa na may apat na braso, apat na paa, at isang ulo na may dalawang mukha ay may mas malalim na kahulugan kaysa sa soulmate na iyan. Sigurado ako na paalala lamang ito ng kung paano pinapanatili ng mga may awtoridad ang kanilang kapangyarihan sa pamamagitan ng paghihiwalay sa mga opinyon ng mga mamamayan. At mas romantikong isipin na pinili ng aking mga magulang na magsama hindi dahil sa kung ano mang kapalaran ang nagdidikta nito, ngunit dahil sila ay tunay na nagmamahalan.</p><p>Hindi ko naisip na makikilala ko si Gavreel. Si Gavreel na may kulot at malasutlang buhok na tila inaanyayahan akong laruin ang bawat hibla. Si Gavreel na may matang nangungusap at puno ng hindi maitagong lungkot ngunit kumikislap tuwing ako ay nakikita. Si Gavreel na may malawak na ngiti, malalim na biloy, at mga biro na sa akin ay nakapagpatawa. Si Gavreel na aking itinaboy palayo dahil siya ang soulmate ko.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Third person POV </em>
</p><p>Nakahiga si Cairo sa sofa. Itinaas niya ang bote ng beer sa kanyag bibig, ibinaba, at binitawan sa sahig kung saan matatagpuan ang mga boteng wala ng laman. Ngayong gabi ay pinutol na niya ang ugnayan nila ni Gavreel. <em> Haha… Anong ugnayan. Hindi pa nga nagsisimula? </em></p><p>Ibinaling niya ang tingin sa selpong kanina pa tumutunog. Tiningnan niya ang pangalang nasa screen, bumuntong-hininga, at sumagot. “Pearl.”</p><p>“Hoy, Baby boy! Bakit nagpapakalasing itong si Gavreel sa harap ko ngayon? Anong nangyari? Hindi ba dapat kayo na?” anas ni Pearl.</p><p>Humikbi si Cairo. Naaalala niya ang dinner date na inihanda ni Gavreel para sa kanya. “Pearl, ito na ang huli. Iyong pinakamasakit. Sigurado akong hindi na siya babalik.”</p><p>Puno ng katanungan ang mukha ni Pearl. Tiningnan si Gavreel na muling iniangat ang bote ng alak sa bibig bago siya tumalikod. “Ipaliwanag mo nga sa akin. Naguguluhan ako.”</p><p>“Hindi ba sabi ko sa iyo dati gusto ko ako ang pipili ng taong mamahalin ko?”</p><p>“Oo. Sabi mo pa nga baka si Gav na iyon.”</p><p>Nagbago ng posisyon si Cairo. Isinuksok niya ang mukha sa isang throw pillow. “Sabi ni Gavreel kanina, ng makita niya ako alam na niya kaagad na ako ang soulmate niya. Sabi niya sa akin, bata pa lang siya ay ipinangako na niya sa sariling pipiliin niya ang soulmate niya kapag nahanap na niya ito. Pearl, paano kung pinili niya lang ako kasi ako ang soulmate niya? Hindi ba at sila pa ni Terrence ng magkakilala kami? Paano kung si Terrence talaga ang mahal niya?” Histerikal na tumawa si Cairo. “Pearl, alam mong naiinis ako sa ideyang hindi ako ang pipili sa taong mamahalin ko. Galit na galit ako na ng mahanap ko ang taong inilaan para sa akin, ginawa ko ang lahat upang saktan siya. Ngayon ay wala na siya, at kinuha niya lahat sa paglisan niya.”</p><p>Itinirik ni Pearl ang mga mata at hinimas ang sumasakit na ulo. “Una sa lahat, hindi mo kasalanan kung bakit naghiwalay si Gavreel at Terrence. Niloko ni Terrence si Gavreel kaya sila naghiwalay, okay? Pangalawa, kung ayaw mo kay Gavreel kasi siya ang soulmate mo, bakit pinapasok mo pa siya sa buhay mo? Gago ka ba? Pangatlo, anong pinagda-drama mo diyan? Sigurado naman akong pagkatapos nitong drinking session ni Gav ay babalik uli ito sa iyo para ligawan ka.”</p><p>Walang maisagot si Cairo.</p><p>“Ano?”</p><p>Huminga siya ng malalim. “Hindi ko siya pinapasok. Sapilitan niyang sinakop ang aking puso sa pamamagitan ng pagwasak sa pader na ipinalibot ko sa aking sarili. Alam mong sa simula pa lang ay ipinagtulakan ko na siya palayo ngunit alam ko sa sarili ko na unti-unti na akong nahuhulog sa kanya, na mahal ko na siya. Plano ko na sanang sagutin siya kanina pero natakot ako sa sinabi niya. Muli’t muli ako ay nagduda.” Pinahid niya ang mga luha gamit ang likod ng kanyang mga kamay. “Pearl, paano kung…”</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Dahil sa iyong mga what-ifs, hindi mo tuloy siya nasagot. Wala pa nga eh.” Umupo si Pearl sa silya habang pinagmamasdan si Gavreel na nakatulog na sa lasing. “Baby boy, sa akin lang ha? Mag-soulmate na nga kayo, nagmamahalan pa. Bakit hindi mo pagbigyan? Di ba sabi nila it’s better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all?”</p><p>Suminghot si Cairo. “Bisitahin ko siya bukas? Magpapaliwanag ako.”</p><p>Ngumiti si Pearl. “Tama iyan. Sige na, Baby boy. Matulog ka na.” Ibinanaba niya ang tawag ng marinig ang pagsangayon ng kausap.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Kinabukasan… </em>
</p><p>Dahan-dahang binuksan ni Gavreel ang pinto habang humihikab. Dinilat niya ang inaantok na mga mata.</p><p>Tinitigan ni Cairo ang magulong hitsura ng taong nasa kanyang harapan. Binigyan niya ito ng ngiting nagaalinlangan. “Hi, Ga-” Hindi na naituloy ni Cairo ang sasabihin ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Gavreel. </p><p>“Nandito ka!”</p><p>Tuluyan ng tumulo ang mga luhang kanina pa niya pinipigilan. Ibinalik niya ang yakap ni Gavreel. “Patawad. Mahal kita.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>